A Fairly Odd Parents Christmas Carol
by gothrockfairy
Summary: The classic Christmas tale starring some of your favorite fairly odd parents characters. An old miser, three spirits, a chance of a lifetime, will the true meaning of Christmas save Scrooge from certain afterlife doom?
1. Humbug!

Authors Note: Holiday Greetings Everyone! I decided to do A Fairly Odd Parent Christmas Carol because it's a classic. Some things first, Timmy is ten in this story, and this story has nothing to do with the Timmy Cosma universe for those who have read that story. If you haven't I seriously recommend it. Also this story won't be as long as Timmy Cosma due to the fact I am leaving on vacation the 15th of December. Luckily I have written most of the story, and now all I have to do is type it. So I don't own any of the characters they belong to Butch Hartman, and now on with the story. P.S Some of the dialogue is taken from A Christmas Carol the Musical! A Christmas Carol belongs to Charles Dickens R.I.P.

Time: 1800's

Place: Fairy World

Christmas is a wonderful time of year. A time for celebration, and family. However there was a story of one man who had no heart for Christmas.

His partner was dead to begin with. This old miser ran his business with an Iron fist. This is was Jorgen Von Scrooge. A cold hearted man who had no interest in the time of year that gave his town so much joy. He had so much money people didn't know what he was going to do with all of it. Out of all his abused workers none was more treated like the scum of the floor then his own assistant, Cosmo Cratchit.

"COSMO!"

"Yes Mr. Scrooge?"

"Did you finish filing those eviction notices?" Jorgen asked staring into the eyes of his employee.

Cosmo gulped, "Yes Mr. Scrooge."

"Hmm, very well then." The miser turned back away.

"Sir." Cosmo began, "Do you expect me to work tomorrow on Christmas do you?"

Jorgen laughed, "Of course, but no extra pay for you time is money!"

"Well sir, might I have the entire day off plus my usual pay early?"

"WHAT?!"

"Please sir!" Cosmo begged, "You see sir my Tiny Timmy he's ill sir, my wife and children need me just this once!"

"I do not need to know of your family or your woe I suggest Tiny Timmy drink tea!"

"He's only ten." Cosmo replied.

"Give him tea, give him stu it has nothing to do with me!" Jorgen reached into his pocket grabbing the two schillings that were in there. "Here and I expect to see you back at work early on the 26th."

"Really? Oh thank you Mr. Scrooge and have a merry Christmas!"

"BAH HUMBUG!"

Meanwhile in the much poorer smaller parts of fairy world Cosmo was going home to his family.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Poof cried out.

"Hello everyone!" Cosmo greeted coming through the door.

"Daddy!" Poof exclaimed again, hugging his father.

"Where's Mommy?" Cosmo asked looking around.

"In the kitchen, love!" Called Wanda

"Hello, dear." Cosmo said pulling her in for a lip lock.

"Did that old meanie give you Christmas day off?"

"He did!"

"And did he pay you early?"

"He did!"

Wanda smiled, "And did he allow you to put more coal in your work area?"

"Achoo!" He sneezed, "Now where's our Tiny Timmy?"

"I'm here Dad! Merry Christmas!" The crippled little boy hobbled down the stairs as fast as he could into his father's arms.

"Merry Christmas! Now you are going to come help me pick out a bird for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"Oh boy!"

"Now wait just a moment let's bundle you up first." Wanda said putting on Timmy's hat and scarf. "Here Cosmo take his crutch with you."

"Alright, lets go Timmy." Cosmo said hoisting Timmy on his shoulder. "Bye dearest!"

"Bye Mum!"

The town was always the same on Christmas Eve. Busy. All the vendors were trying to sell their products.

"Ah, here we are." Cosmo put Tiny Timmy down to lean on his crutch.

"Would ya like this fine bird, our prize turkey?"

"It looks amazing how much?" Cosmo asked.

"A sovereign."

"Oh. I'm afraid that's a bit out of our price range. What about that little chicken right there? That sure looks yummy!"

"That one?" The vendor looked in the direction Cosmo was pointing. "It's two schillings."

"Perfect we will take it!"

Tiny Timmy smiled as the vendor wrapped up the chicken.

"Here you are son." The vendor said handing the wrapped bird to Tiny Timmy.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas!" The father and son said in unison.

"Up you go!" Cosmo put Timmy back on his shoulder. "Let's go home, Mum is probably making cookies!"

Later that evening Mr. Scrooge finally arrived at his enormous, yet gloomy estate. Every street lamp had been put, there was not a sound made on the street. As he approached the front door he noticed the knocker looked different. Almost as if a face was there.

"Marley?"

"SCROOGE!" The scream startled Jorgen so much he landed on his ass. When he blinked again the face disappeared. Jorgen grumbled as he got back up.

"HUMBUG!"


	2. Marley and The Ghost of Christmas Past

In his old lonely parlor room Scrooge sat in his chair alone by the fire eating gruel. He liked the darkness, in his mind lighting the lamps was a waste of time. Jorgen noticed that the fire he had just lit not too long ago was beginning to go out. He tried to keep it burning, but it blew out all together. "Something isn't right here."

Jorgen was right, something suspicious was going on. He felt a very eerie presence behind his back, and he dared not to turn around.

"Boo!"

"Gah!" Jorgen jumped behind his chair. "Who? Who goes there?"

"Hey there Scroogy, don't ya recognize me?" There was no response from Jorgen. "Ah fizz! In life I was your partner Norm Marley."

"What do you want Norm? Why do you have so many chains around you?"

"I come behalf of you amigo, to help you or in some fashion like that. These chains I wear I'd been forging in life. Being greedy and loving money had its cost. I've guess I've got the bling. Heavy bling." Norm tried lifting the chains off him but he fell to the ground. "Any who, I'm here to warn you that you shall be haunted by three spirits. Count em' three. When the clock strikes one the ghost of Christmas past."

"I prefer not to think about the past." Jorgen murmured.

"When the clock strikes two, the ghost of Christmas present."

"At the present I'd rather go to bed goodnight!" Jorgen tried to run away, only for Norm to pull him back with a heavy chain.

"When the clock strikes three, the ghost of Christmas yet to be. Three ghosts who yet may stop you from ending up like me. Remember all of this, farewell Scrooge."

Norm disappeared into the darkness of the once lit fireplace. Jorgen shook his head, "Humbug." He got into bed, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep.

"DING! DING! DING!" The bell tolled one o clock.

One of Jorgen's eyes popped opened, looking around. He had an inkling that the first ghost was waiting for him. Jorgen separated his bed curtains to see a lovely blonde haired pink-eyed woman."

"Are you the spirit whose visit was foretold to me?"

She nodded, "I'm the ghost of Christmas past. Now come." The spirit flung the windows open."

"Spirit my wings are too small I'll fall."

The spirit giggled, "A touch of my hand and you shall fly." She reached out her hand to Jorgen. Although he was very hesitant, he grasped her hand. "Off we go!" She hollered taking Scrooge out the window with her. Together they were flying through the Fairy world sky. "Ah here we are." Carefully she landed them both on the ground. "Tell me do you remember this place?"

Jorgen's eyes widened, "Why it's Fairywiggs bank. This must be the night of his annual Christmas Eve party."

"Come let us go inside." In seconds Jorgen, and the spirit were inside the familiar building. "Oh, is he too familiar?" She said pointing in a certain direction.

Jorgen looked in the direction of her finger. There was a very young man, a face he knew all too well. "Oh…it's…it's me. I had my very first job here as a lad."

"Toothina!" The young Jorgen waved.

"Coming my love."

Jorgen's heart sank into the lowest part of his body. His old eyes were transfixed on the beautiful young woman. "Oh her!" He cried.

"My love, I want to ask you a question."

"Yes Jorgen?"

The young man pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knew. "Will you marry me?" The boxed opened revealing a ring.

"Oh yes!" The young woman exclaimed, grabbing him in for a kiss.

"We'll have to wait a little while first. I'm going to work and save and never get in debt. Never."

"Shh." She soothed placing a finger over his lips. "I just need you to be happy."

"Let us leave." The spirit placed a hand on Jorgen's shoulder. "There is one last scene I want you to see."

The happy memory faded away to a distant place. A bank. Young Jorgen and Norm were bustling away making money.

"Wait, I remember this Christmas. Oh please show me no more!" Jorgen pleaded turning away.

"Do not turn away, here's the price you pay. Here's another shadow left to see."

Toothina walked into the bank to young Jorgen. "You love nothing quite so much as gold, well I have some gold to bring. In days long before our dreams grew cold I give you your ring." Toothina put the engagement ring into his hand. "Bless you Jorgen." She hurried out towards the door.

"Fool! Fool, go after her! Don't let her go!" Jorgen screamed at his younger self. "Spirit why do you delight in torturing me?!"

"These are the shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are do not blame me."

"Show me no more! Take me home spirit please!" Jorgen was back home in his bedchambers, emotionally exhausted his collapsed into bed.

AUTHORS NOTE

For some clarification Toothina is really the tooth fairy, since in the cartoon Jorgen and the tooth fairy are a couple. Another thing the ghost of Christmas past in Blonda Fairywinkle, Wandas twin sister. I picked her because of her light hair, and she's pretty like the ghost of Christmas past is supposed to be. Stay tuned for more!


	3. The ghost of Christmas Present

"DING! DING! DING!" Scrooge knew that the 2nd ghost had to appear. Carefully he got out of bed looking around for anything, or anyone.

"Hey there Jorgen, I heard you don't have a heart for Christmas what's up with that?! I'm the ghost of Christmas present."

Jorgen rolled his eyes, "Whatever you have in store for me I'm ready."

"Alright since it's Christmas you may touch my robe, because it will take us to where we need to go." In seconds they arrived on a quaint little street.

"Spirit why have you brought me here?" Jorgen asked looking around the neighborhood he did not know.

"Hey its Christmas here too ya know! Go look in the window of the house we are standing in front of."

Jorgen looked in the window. "Who is that cooking?"

"That's Cosmo's wife, Mrs. Cratchit. That little boy is there one year old."

Jorgen was confused why would the spirit bring him to the house of his own assistant. "Is that the biggest bird they could afford?"

The spirit nodded, "With your pathetic payment yes. Yet, this family is very appreciative for this meal. Ah, here comes Cosmo."

Cosmo floated down the small street with Tiny Timmy on his shoulders. The two were singing loudly for all to hear. "_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_"

The leg brace and the crutch caught Jorgen's eye. "Cosmo never told me his son was ill."

It was the spirits turn to roll his eyes. "He tried but you wouldn't listen, what's up with that?!"

"Come on, your mother has dinner waiting." Cosmo said putting Timmy down.

"I know I can smell it!" Timmy said eagerly hobbling through the front door."

"Let's go inside." The spirit suggested guiding Scrooge into the house.

"Oh boy! Oh boy Christmas dinner, chr-." The poor child was interrupting by his own coughing spells.

"Sweetie, sweetie just breathe you got too excited now go on over to your chair. We'll get dinner ready." Wanda sighed, "How was he in church?"

"As good as gold Wanda. He hoped that everyone saw him in church and reminded the people who made beggars walk and blind men see." Wanda wiped a tear away as her husband pulled her into a warm embrace. The Cratchit family sat down to their small, but lovely Christmas dinner. Cosmo stood up in front of his family, holding up a glass of wine. "To the founder of the feast, Mr. Scrooge!"

Wanda slammed her glass down on the table, "The founder of the feast indeed!"

"My dear the children, Christmas."

She huffed, "Alright I'll drink to his health but not for his sake but for yours." Wanda raised her glass again, "To the founder of the feast Mr. Scrooge."

"God bless Mr. Scrooge!" Tiny Timmy cheered.

"A remarkable little child." Stated Jorgen. The rest of the family's evening contained games and opening Christmas crackers. Tiny Timmy was almost asleep in his mother's lap.

"I'll take him upstairs." Cosmo whispered.

Wanda nodded, "Goodnight honey, Merry Christmas." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. Cosmo carried his very sleepy son back upstairs. Jorgen darted up the stairs where Cosmo placed his little boy.

"Dad, I think this was the best Christmas ever."

Cosmo smiled, "I think it was too." He went back to work unfastening Tiny Timmy's leg brace.

"Next Christmas I hope I'll be able to come down the stairs all by myself!"

Cosmo's eyes filled with tears. His son was the true beacon of hope. "That would be great." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. Cosmo placed the leg brace in its usual spot. "Goodnight son, Merry Christmas I love you." Cosmo kissed Tiny Timmy's forehead.

"I love you too." Tiny Timmy whispered.

Jorgen was back outside the house. "That poor child."

"Poor child one of many." The spirit lifted up his robe revealing two dirty children.

Jorgen shuttered, "Spirit, are they yours?"

"They are everyman's. This girl is want, the boy is ignorance. She is dangerous, but beware the boy for ignorance will be man kind's doom."

"What of Tiny Timmy will he live?!"

"He'd be better to die and decrease the surplus population!"

"No! No! No!" Jorgen cried to the sky. "Spirit what must I do! What is to happen now!"

"I have to leave you in the hands of the ghost of Christmas yet to come."

"No, please don't leave me here all alone! Please!" But it was too late; Jorgen was left all alone, surrounded by nothing but fog.

"DING! DING! DING!" The clock struck three.

Suddenly Jorgen felt he wasn't alone anymore. He turned around to see a faceless figure staring over him. "Are you the ghost of Christmas future?" The spirit nodded saying not a word. "I see. I fear you more then any specter I have seen. I'm willing to learn and to listen. Wherever you will go I will follow."

The spirit put a hand on Jorgen and led him onward.

AUTHORS NOTE: For more clarification the ghost of Christmas present was the April fool, random I know. Also the ghost of Christmas yet to be has no face at the moment but maybe you guys can help decide what character from the series he should be, and allow for a really cool scene involving the reveal. Stay tuned for more!


	4. The ghost of Christmas yet to be

Jorgen realized where the spirit had brought him. A place of uncomfortable ness and sadness; the cemetery. There were many undertakers delivering caskets to be buried by the gravediggers. The spirit gestured to his right; two men were having a conversation.

"Didn't he die?"

"Didn't who die?"

"Terrible, mean old what's his name?"

"Couldn't care less!"

"Neither could I sir, funeral day and no one came!"

"I recognize those men from my business. Of whom do they speak of?" Jorgen asked a bit of fear in his voice.

The spirit said nothing as he gestured to the left. Three old hags were busy taking sheets and curtains off a very nice bedpost.

"RAGS AND BONES! RAGS AND BONES!"

"Hey old Joe take a look at these!" The old woman handed him the sheets.

"Ooh these are nice, I'll gladly take these off your hands!"

"And I've got his bed curtains!" The other hag exclaimed.

Old Joe grabbed the curtains throwing them in his cart. "Anything else?"

"I've got his pillows!"

"Wonderful! Here's the gold, too bad he had to die in order to be generous!" They all laughed, and the old hags fled away with their money.

"Spirit the cast of this unhappy man might be my own. Please show me some tenderness, or any affection!"

The spirit gestured back over to the right. The Cratchit family was gathered around a wooden cross. "Never had a fortune hidden in a shoe, many men have fortunes, all I had was you." Cosmo let out a deep heavy sob, "We shall not forget you Tiny Timmy my child, my little child." He placed the crutch along the small grave.

"Tiny Timmy dead! No, his gentle spirit was from God!" Sobbed Jorgen. The shadow pointed to another grave, the name was covered by snow. "Spirit are these the shadows of the things that will be or what may be?"

The shadow pointed again this time with much more force.

Jorgen gulped as he slowly went towards the unknown grave. "Many wrongs can be made right again!" He said on the verge of tears. Jorgen got down on his knees, and started to remove the snow. "Jorgen Von Scrooge! Oh please spirit hear me I'm not the fairy I was! Why would you show me this if I'm past all hope? When my heart is so full of the things I've seen."

The spirit placed his hands on his hood, and removed it. His face was frighteningly blue, with razor sharp fangs. "Then why were you so greedy you- you ignorant boob!?" He finally spoke.

"I didn't realize that my selfishness would lead to dying a miserable lonely man, and the death of Cosmo's sick little son. Oh please spirit please! I promise to live my life in the past, the present, and the future. I will honor Christmas, and keep the spirit of the season all the year! Please spirit GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Jorgen fell over onto what he thought would be snow, but it wasn't. He opened his eyes. "I'm in my own bed. The curtains they're still here! These are my pillows, my sheets! I'm here!" Scrooge leapt out of bed pacing. "I don't know what to do I'm as happy as an angel, I'm light as a feather, I'm giddy as a drunk! Oh heaven and Christmas time be praised for this! God bless Marley and the spirits." Scrooge quickly put on his best-dressed clothes and top hat. "I know just what to do! I'll go to Cosmo's house and surprise him with a huge Christmas feast, and wonderful presents for the children! Oh what a wonderful Christmas day this will be for them!"

Jorgen wasted no time, and darted on to the streets giving away sacks of money to the poor. The people could hardly believe their eyes, and ears. Could it be he was a changed man, and changed for the better? He purchased the prize turkey from the poultry shop, and bought a Santa bag worth of presents. "Now off to Cosmo's house!"


	5. God Bless us Everyone!

Jorgen was standing at the door of the Cratchit home; he put on his once ugly mean glare. "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Who better then to open the door then Cosmo Cratchit. "Mr. Scrooge what brings you here?"

"Why weren't you at work this morning?!"

Cosmos gulped, "Well sir you gave me the day off remember?"

"I? I Jorgen Von Scrooge, give you the day off?"

Wanda pushed her husband behind her, "Now see here Mr. Scrooge I've had just enough of you!"

"I'm here to announce that I'm going to raise Cosmo's salary!"

Wanda was about to fire another rude remark, but her mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"

Jorgen smiled, "Yes a raise, and I'm making you Cosmo my partner."

Cosmo was almost speechless, "P-p-partner! Oh thank you Mr. Scrooge please come in!"

Jorgen walked in with both wrapped bags. "I've come to bring you the feast your family deserves, and for your children." Jorgen poured the presents out of the Santa sack.

"Toys!" Tiny Timmy yelled, both boys went over to the mountain of presents.

Cosmo and Wanda stood in awe together. "Cosmo I don't understand. He seems so different and happy."

"Maybe the true meaning of Christmas got to him. It's a miracle!" Cosmo said hugging his wife.

"I promise to help with Tiny Timmy was much as I can to see that this young lad has many many more Christmases to enjoy." Jorgen said placing his top hat on Tiny Timmy's head.

"It definitely is a miracle!" Wanda cried.

"Mum, Dad, Mr. Scrooge look it's snowing!" Tiny Timmy exclaimed.

"Well lets go and enjoy it shall we?" Jorgen lifted Tiny Timmy on his shoulders. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and all the townsfolk in the neighborhood were outside dancing in the snow. Jorgen von Scrooge became a second father to Tiny Timmy. He was the bested man to ever live, and as Tiny Timmy observed;

"God bless us everyone!"

The End

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this small Christmas story! See you all next year!


End file.
